


Take a Ride With Me

by Ant_Iota



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Insecure Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kilgharrah is a pet lizard, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin lives in his car, Past Freya/Merlin - Freeform, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Relationship(s), Van Life, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Iota/pseuds/Ant_Iota
Summary: Arthur feels as though his life is already ended before it has begun. So when a Raven hair stranger with no life plans comes out of no where he feels the need to know his story.Merlin lives in a van and owns a pet lizard. He finds this blonde hair idiot to be invasive.Why does this Merlin live in a van and why does Arthur want to know everything about him.





	Take a Ride With Me

Arthur stared out the window for his father's office. He was faced with more windows open more offices and business. He felt old despite being only twenty three years of age. He stood in front of his father as his father gave him a speech on graduating uni. It was his introduction to finally being able to work in the family business so that he can finally take over. It felt more like a judge delivering a prison scents that a father “trying” to give his son a better life.

Anything his father said seemed muffled it didn't matter if paid attention or not. Arthur knew what was being said. It's what has been repeated to him since he entered sixth form. He thought of his half sister, Morgana. He was supposed to be at brunch with her to celebrate graduating but had to cancel. His father last minute call to introduce him into Camelot Industries took priority. To summarize what Uther was saying: Monday, Work, Focus, and the favorite this is your future.

“-so I hope you understand ARTHUR..”

The sudden rise in Uther’s voice at his name brought Arthur back to his father’s face rather than the window. He stood straight and in attention. “...This will be the first days to the rest of your life.” Uther smiled but Arthur still felt uneasy.

Everything was happening to fast for him. He still felt as though he was in secondary school. Forced to quite the football team in favor of Uther’s choice of being in debate, for the future.

Arthur forced smiled back and turned to exit. He stood outside hi father's office door. Wanting to turn back and turn down the job to do something else. Something that he didn't even know what. He didn't even know what he liked anymore. This feels like a mistake. But it was too late to turn back now he would have to go head first to the rest of his life. Just to carry on as he always had.

As he walks out of the office he held his head high and walk as though he was on a mission. ‘Don’t show any weakness’ as he father would tell him ‘confidence is key. A good leader is fearless. Be strong people will respect you’ He walk into the elevator and as the door closed in phoned Morgana.

“Morgana I'm free if you want to catch a coffee.”

“No go home and rest we're doing something special tonight.” Oh god no. Morgana special times always ended bad. Last time he had to bail Gwaine out of jail because Morgana dared him to moon a police cruiser.

The elevator doors open and called for a taxi.

“Morgs I have-”

“I know for a fact you don’t start till Monday and it’s Friday so whatever excuse you have isn’t going to work.”

Damn it of course Uthur told her he always told her everything. One finally stopped

“Well, I don't want to.” He held his phone away from his ear and placed it on his shoulder to speak up “Ten and fifth street”

“Well, too bad you coming. Be ready by nine.” She hung up. Not letting him get another word. There was no point in arguing. Once Morgana puts her mind to something it was bound to happen. No matter what she had to do to make it happen.

He sighed deeply and and let himself sink into the taxi seat. He takes in the stores and business around he. This is his commute for the rest of his life. Less than a 10 minute drive to the apartment. Uther paid for his placed so he can always be on time to his new job whether it be on foot or car. Less than five minute away from Uther’s own flat so he can easily check up on him. Everything perfectly distance to be perfectly timed so that everything in his life is perfectly planned out.

To him his life ends in three days.  
He accept that fact the day Uther made him quit football.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is welcomed.  
Youtube recommend a lot of van life vids and I started to daydream.


End file.
